Der Gesang der Nachtigall
by Sinyendil
Summary: Prinz Eanur, der Sohn von König Eldarion, lernt auf einem Fest des Fürstenpaares von Ithilien viele neue Freunde kennen. Darunter auch eine unbekannte schöne Elbe... UPDATE!
1. Einleitung

Disclaimer: Mittelerde und seine Bewohner gehören nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld, sondern ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen und hoffe, dass auch andere ihren Spaß an der FF haben werden.

**Der Gesang der Nachtigall**

Kapitel 1 - Einleitung

Der Tag hatte gerade begonnen und der Himmel war nur leicht bewölkt, als ein einsamer Reiter geschwind über die Felder des Pelennor ritt. Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen und schon jetzt war es so warm, dass man nur vermuten konnte, dass dieser Tag noch sehr heiß werden würde.

Der Mann, der so geschwind über die Ebene ritt, war ziemlich groß, hatte dunkles, leicht gewelltes Haar, das ihm fast bis auf die Schultern reichte, und trug schon etwas abgenutzte Kleidung. Man konnte unter seinem Mantel ein Schwert erkennen und auf dem Rücken trug er einen Bogen mit einem Köcher Pfeile. Sein Pferd war schneeweiß, bis auf ein paar dunkle Flecken auf der Hinterhand.

Als die Sonne schließlich hoch am Himmel stand und der Reiter und sein Pferd langsam müde wurden, erreichten sie Osgiliath und machten in dem einzigen Gasthof der Stadt halt.

Osgiliath war nach dem Ringkrieg nicht wieder bevölkert worden. Trotzdem hatte sich hier der Gastwirt Ranugad niedergelassen und hatte das Gasthaus ‚Zur Sternenkuppel' gegründet. Das Geschäft lief dort gar nicht so schlecht, da viele Reisende hier abstiegen, wenn sie von Minas Tirith kamen oder auf dem Weg dorthin waren.

Als der Reiter den Gasthof betrat, würde er von Ranugad freundlich begrüßt: „Guten Tag mein Herr! Kann ich Ihnen einen Tisch anbieten, damit Sie speisen können?"

„Ja, bitte. Ich würde mich über eine Mahlzeit sehr freuen. Vielleicht könnten Sie auch dafür sorgen, dass mein Pferd versorgt wird?", antwortete der Reiter und schaute sich in der Schenke um. Es waren nicht viele Leute anwesend und die Anwesenden schenkten ihm keine Beachtung.

„Natürlich! Wie lange beabsichtigen Sie hier Rast zu machen, Herr…? Könnten Sie mir noch Ihren Namen sagen?"

Da der Reiter die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, konnte der Gastwirt ihn nicht erkennen. Doch nun nahm er seine Kapuze ab und erwiderte: „Ich denke, meine Eltern und meine Schwestern sind gestern schon hier gewesen."

In diesem Moment erkannte der Gastwirt seinen Gast: „Entschuldigen Sie, Euer Hoheit! Ich hatte Euch nicht erwartet. Euer Vater teilte mir nicht mit, dass Ihr heute ebenfalls kommen würdet." Während Ranugad dies sagte, verbeugte er sich tief. Denn der Reiter war der Kronprinz von Gondor, Prinz Eanur. Er war der erste Sohn von König Eldarion, Elessars Sohn, und Königin Elanor Lalaith.

„Ich wollte auch nicht erkannt werden. Ganz allein durch die Wildnis zu reiten ist in unserem Reich zwar nicht gefährlich, aber ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass man mich überfällt. Deshalb möchte ich auch, dass Sie mich wie einen normalen Gast behandeln und niemandem erzählen, dass ich auf der Durchreise bin. Ich beabsichtige in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder aufzubrechen, wenn mein Pferd etwas ausgeruht ist und ich eine Mahlzeit zu mir genommen habe."

„Natürlich werde ich es für mich behalten. Setzen Sie sich doch bitte an den Tisch in der Ecke. Dort fallen Sie nicht sofort auf. Ich werde meinen Knecht beauftragen, für Euer Pferd zu sorgen und ich kümmere mich derweil um Eure Mahlzeit."

„Vielen Dank, Herr Ranugad!", antwortete Eanur und setzte sich an den Tisch, den ihn der Gastwirt zugewiesen hatte.

Noch nicht einmal eine Stunde später saß Prinz Eanur wieder auf seinem Hengst Arinleo. Er war ein elbisches Pferd, das ihm sein Vater König Eldarion aus Eryn Galen mitgebracht hatte. Seitdem waren sie fast unzertrennlich. Teilweise schlief Eanur sogar im Stall bei Leo.

Nun flogen sie regelrecht über die Ebene vor Emyn Arnen, bevor sie die Hügel erreichten.

In Emyn Arnen befand sich der Hof vom Fürstenpaar von Ithilien, dem Statthalter Gondors. Das derzeitige Fürstenpaar waren Morwen und Barahir, der Enkelsohn von Faramir und Éowyn, und die Königsfamilie wurde anlässlich der Geburt ihres zweiten Kindes zu einem Fest eingeladen. Morwen hatte bereits einige Jahre zuvor ihre Tochter Rían zur Welt gebracht und nun endlich hatten sie einen Sohn bekommen. Sie nannten ihn Hirgon, nach dem Meldereiter, der im Ringkrieg den Roten Pfeil zu Théoden gebracht hatte.

Eanur konnte nicht mit seiner Familie zusammen reisen, da er noch eine Aufgabe in Minas Tirith zu erledigen hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn beauftragt, sich um die Turmwache zu kümmern, was eine Aufgabe des Kronprinzen war.

Außer seinen Eltern reisten auch seine Zwillingsschwestern Emeldir und Gilraen mit. Sie waren neun Jahre jünger als Eanur und noch quirlig wie eh und je. Elatan, ihr jüngster Bruder konnte leider nicht mitkommen, weil er zurzeit in Edoras in der Goldenen Halle diente. Auch dies gehörte zu der Ausbildung eines Prinzen von Gondor. Eanur hatte diesen Dienst schon vor fast zwei Jahrzehnten abgeleistet.

Sie flogen weiter über die Ebene und Eanur hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Als die Sonne schließlich tief am Himmel stand, wurde Leo allmählich müde, doch Eanur trieb ihn weiter an. Er wollte nicht so gerne unter freiem Himmel übernachten, sondern noch an diesem Abend am Wohnsitz der Fürsten von Ithilien ankommen. Sonst würde sich wahrscheinlich seine Mutter Lalaith Sorgen um ihn machen.

Außerdem hatte der Kronprinz ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er diesen Abend in der Festung nicht verpassen dürfte.


	2. Die Musik der Nacht

Kapitel 2 – Die Musik der Nacht

Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen, als Eanur die Festung von Emyn Arnen erreichte.

Als er die Burg das erste Mal erblickte, war er gerade drei Jahre alt. Damals fand die Hochzeit von Barahir und Morwen statt und Barahirs Vater hatte seine Pflichten als Truchsess und Fürst an seinen Sohn abgegeben.

Eanur war jedes Mal, wenn er die Festung wieder sah, erstaunt und fasziniert. Auch wenn man die Burg nicht mit Minas Tirith oder Edoras vergleichen konnte, war sie trotzdem durch ihre Größe beeindruckend. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie aus dem Boden gestampft und schien schon immer an diesem Ort gestanden zu haben. Außerdem zeigte sie bis heute keine Spuren von den Jahrhunderten, die sie schon überdauert hatte.

Als Eanur nun den Weg zum Tor hinauf ritt, erkannte er eine schemenhafte Figur auf der Burgmauer. Es war bestimmt eine seiner Schwestern, die den Ausblick genossen. Besonders Gilraen liebte die Natur und verbrachte teilweise Nächte mit dem Beobachten des Sternenhimmels. Ihre Mutter sagte oft, dass Gilraen nach ihrer Großmutter, Königin Arwen, kam, denn sie ähnelte den Elben in ihrem Handeln und Verhalten sehr. Sie hatte dasselbe schwarze Haar wie Arwen und eine blasse Haut. Außerdem war sie relativ groß.

Kurz nachdem Eanur die Gestalt gesehen hatte, verschwand sie auch schon. Wahrscheinlich benachrichtigte seine Schwester gerade Lalaith, dass er angekommen war. Und als er durch das große Tor der Burg ritt, warteten dort auch schon seine Mutter und seine Schwestern.

Als er seine Zwillingsschwestern nebeneinander stehen sah, fiel ihm mal wieder auf, wie unterschiedlich sie waren. Emeldir hatte im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester hellbraunes Haar und war zierlich. Außerdem war sie ziemlich aufbrausend und abenteuerlustig, während Gilraen eher zurückhaltend war und die Ruhe genoss.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht", rief Lalaith ihm entgegen, „bist du ohne Probleme durchgekommen?" Sie war eine Adelige aus dem Westen Mittelerdes und war in der Nähe von Fornost aufgewachsen. Ihre Haare waren braun und ganz glatt. Außerdem war sie sehr zierlich und hatte graue Augen.

Eanur stieg von Leo ab, umarmte seine Mutter und antwortete ihr: „Ja, Mutter! Der Gastwirt Ranugad vom Gasthaus ‚Zur Sternenkuppel' hat mich sehr gut bewirtet und den Weg von Osgiliath bis hierher habe ich ohne Zwischenfälle zurückgelegt."

„Dann komm mit uns. Dein Vater und das Fürstenpaar essen bereits zu Abend. Wir wollten nur auf dich warten. Mach dich eben frisch und komm dann in den Speisesaal. Um Arinleo werden sich die Stallburschen kümmern", damit ging Lalaith mit Eanurs Zwillingsschwestern in das Hauptgebäude.

Kurz darauf kamen zwei Stallburschen und ein Kammerdiener auf den Prinzen zu. Die Stallburschen nahmen Eanur Leo ab und führten ihn in den Stall, während der Kammerdiener ihn ins Hauptgebäude brachte und ihm seine Unterkunft zeigte. Dort machte Eanur sich frisch und verließ sein Gemach wenig später, um endlich eine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen.

Als er die Tür zum Speisesaal öffnete, hörte er schon das laute Lachen seines Vaters. Wahrscheinlich hatte Barahir gerade einen Witz erzählt oder sich einen anderen Spaß erlaubt.

Er war ein typischer Mann aus Gondor, von großem Wuchs und braunes Haar.

„Da bist du ja endlich!" sprach Eldarion seinen Sohn an, „beinahe wäre kein Essen mehr für dich da gewesen, wenn Morwen mich nicht zurückgehalten hätte. Es schmeckt einfach vorzüglich!" Eldarion sah seinem Vater unheimlich ähnlich.

„Danke, ich werde meiner Köchin davon berichten", entgegnete Morwen dem Kompliment vom König. Die Fürstin war eine Frau aus dem Volk. Sie war relativ klein und hatte strohblondes Haar.

Eanur setzte sich an den Tisch neben seine Schwester Emeldir und füllte sich etwas Essen auf seinen Teller. Inzwischen war er wirklich hungrig geworden.

Er hatte noch nicht viel gegessen, als sie plötzlich einen lieblichen Gesang hörten, den man in Mittelerde nur noch selten vernehmen konnte. Morwen fing an zu Grinsen, als sie die verblüfften Gesichter ihrer Gäste sah.

„Was ist das?", fragte Emeldir, wobei sie flüsterte, um die Stimmung nicht zu zerstören.

Noch bevor Morwen antworten konnte, stürmte ein kleiner, weißer Engel mit blonden Haaren in den Saal und rief: „Mama, Papa, die Elben kommen, die Elben kommen!"

Nun wusste auch die Königsfamilie, woher der Gesang kam. Sie standen auf und liefen auf den Balkon, der an den Speisesaal angrenzte. Von dort hatten sie einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Burghof und die umliegende Umgebung.

Nun sahen sie auch die Elben, die sich langsam der Burg näherten. Währenddessen sangen sie ununterbrochen ihr Lied, das alle Anwesenden verzauberte. Keiner konnte ein Wort sagen oder sich von der Stelle rühren, sie lauschten nur dem Gesang:

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered palan-díriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

_Fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, sí nef aearon!_

Erst als die Elben durch das Burgtor den Innenhof betraten, beendeten sie ihren Gesang. Alle waren einheitlich in lange dunkle Mäntel gehüllt und die männlichen Elben konnte man nur an den Bögen erkennen, die sie über dem Rücken trugen.

Nun konnten sich auch die Zuschauer dieses Schauspiels wieder rühren und König Eldarion sagte: „So etwas habe ich schon lange nicht mehr miterlebt. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie atemberaubend es ist."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Schade, dass die Elben nur noch selten durch Mittelerde reisen", entgegnete seine Gemahlin.

Die Kinder der beiden Paare blieben stumm, da sie noch immer wie verzaubert waren.

Währenddessen verließ das Fürstenpaar den Balkon und ging ihre Gäste begrüßen.

Die Elben kamen aus Ithilien, wo sie sich seit einigen Jahren angesiedelt hatten, und seitdem wuchs der Kontakt zwischen dem Fürstenpaar und den Elben.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lalaith, wie spät es war. „Ich finde ihr solltet ins Bett gehen. Du, Eanur, bist bestimmt müde von der Reise und du, Emeldir, könntest vielleicht mit Gilraen zusammen Rían wieder ins Bett bringen, bevor ihr selbst schlafen geht."

„Aber Mama, ich möchte noch mehr von den Elben sehen und sie kennen lernen!", protestierte Gilraen, während Eanur schon den Balkon verließ.

„Die Elben sind auch morgen noch hier und sie sind bestimmt ebenfalls müde von ihrer Reise. Und jetzt geh bitte mit deiner Schwester mit", entgegnete Lalaith.

Gilraen gab sich geschlagen und verließ mit ihrer Schwester zusammen, die Rían auf dem Arm hatte, ebenfalls den Balkon.

Unterdessen verließ nun auch das Königspaar Arm in Arm den Balkon, während die Fürsten immer noch bei den Elben standen. Doch auch sie trennten sich bald und schließlich kehrte in der ganzen Burg eine himmlische Ruhe ein.

Als Eanur am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel.

Es musste schon später Vormittag sein, weshalb er sich schnell ankleidete und eilig das Zimmer verließ.

Da gestern alle etwas später als normal in den Betten lagen, hoffte er, dass im Speisesaal noch immer das Frühstück angerichtet war. Außerdem wünschte er sich insgeheim, dass er dort den einen oder anderen Elben antraf. Eanur hatte bisher nur sehr wenige Elben getroffen, worunter auch König Legolas war.

Als er so in Gedanken durch die Flure der Burg lief, achtete er nicht auf das, was um ihn herum geschah. Und als er etwas zu schnell um eine Ecke stürmte, rannte er geradewegs in eine andere Person hinein.

Sie fielen beide zu Boden und lagen wie ein Knäuel in dem Gang der fürstlichen Burg.

Als Eanur sich endlich wieder aufrappelte, brummelte er die ganze Zeit ein ehrlich gemeintes „Entschuldigung". Erst als er vollkommen stand bemerkte er, dass die Person, mit der er zusammengestoßen war, eine Frau war. Sofort beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und versuchte ihr aufzuhelfen.

Er entschuldigte sich nochmals bei der Frau und betrachtete sie vorsichtig von unten bis oben.

Sie hatte ein wunderschönes matt grün schimmerndes Kleid an, das sehr gut zu ihren dunklen Augen passte. Ihre Haare waren blond und zu einem Zopf geflochten, der ihr bis an die Taille reichte. Als er dann ihre Ohren sah, stockte ihm der Atem.

‚Dies war eine der Elben, die gestern Abend angereist waren!', dachte er nervös.

„Habt Ihr Euch etwas getan? Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich so stürmisch um die Ecke gerauscht bin. Ich war in Gedanken und habe nicht bemerkt, was um mich herum geschieht", stotterte Eanur vor sich hin.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht bei mir entschuldigen, ich war auch nicht sehr aufmerksam. Außerdem habe ich mir nichts bei dem Sturz getan", beruhigte die fremde Elbe Eanur, „wohin sollte es denn so eilig gehen?"

„Ich wollte frühstücken gehen, da ich verschlafen habe. Ich war einfach zu müde von der gestrigen Reise hierher", antwortete der Prinz und sah die Elbe dabei vorsichtig an.

„Dann tut es mir ebenfalls Leid", sagte die Elbe plötzlich ganz leise. Ihre Stimme war melodisch und sie hatte etwas Befremdliches an sich, vielleicht den Akzent mit der sie sprach.

„Was tut Euch Leid?", fragte Eanur nun verdutzt. Er konnte der Elbe nicht ganz folgen.

„Das Frühstück wurde soeben abgeräumt. Auch ich habe etwas länger geschlafen, aber ich kam noch rechtzeitig, um eine kleine Mahlzeit zu mir nehmen zu können. Ihr müsst euch wahrscheinlich in der Küche melden, wenn ihr noch ein Frühstück haben wollt", entgegnete sie lächeln.

„Vielen Dank für den Rat. So brauch ich den Weg nicht bis zum Saal laufen, sondern kann gleich in die Küche gehen", damit verabschiedeten die beiden sich und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen auseinander.

Erst als Eanur ein kleines Stück gegangen war, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er die schöne Elbe gar nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte...


	3. Neue Freundschaften

Kapitel 3 – Neue Freundschaften

Noch während Eanur sich Gedanken über die unbekannte Elbe machte, erreichte er die Küche. Nachdem er an die Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete ein junges Dienstmädchen.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe das Frühstück verpasst und nun wollte ich mich hier erkundigen, ob noch etwas zu Essen für mich da ist?", sprach er das Mädchen an und, um seinen Hunger noch zu unterstreichen, knurrte sein Magen laut.

Das Dienstmädchen konnte ihr Lächeln nicht verstecken: „Kommt herein und setzt Euch an den Tisch dort vorne. Bitte achtet nicht auf die Unordnung! Ich werde Euch gleich belegte Brote und Obst bringen. Was möchtet Ihr dazu trinken?"

„Klares Quellwasser wäre gut", antwortete er und das Dienstmädchen ging sofort los, um ihm sein Frühstück zu bringen. Während er aß, leistete sie ihm Gesellschaft. Er erfuhr, dass sie erst vor kurzem in den Dienst des Fürsten getreten war. Sie kam aus einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe und hieß Laurinya.

Wenig später verließ er die Küche zufrieden und gesättigt. Er überlegte schon, wie er den Rest des Tages verbringen könnte, als sein Vater ihn aus den Gedanken riss: „Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht"

„Ich war in der Küche und habe mein Frühstück nachgeholt. Wieso hast du mich denn gesucht? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Eanur.

Nein, wir wollten nur eine kleine Besprechung in der Bibliothek machen und über die kleineren Zwischenfälle in Gondor und an seinen Grenzen reden", erwiderte Eldarion, „außerdem sollst du den Anführer der Elben von Ithilien kennenlernen."

Damit gingen sie zusammen den Gang hinunter zu der Bibliothek, die nur ein paar Türen weiter lag. Sie wurden bereits von Éofor und einem großen Elb erwartet. Im ersten Moment, als Eanur den Elben sah, dachte er, König Legolas von Eryn Galen gegenüber zu stehen.

„Eanur, das ist Prinz Dior von Eryn Galen, der älteste Sohn von König Legolas", sagte Eldarion und an Prinz Dior gewandt sprach er: „Und dies ist mein ältester Sohn Prinz Eanur II."

Die beiden Kronprinzen sahen sich an und begrüßten sich auf die elbische Weise, indem sie die rechte Hand auf ihre Brust legten und sich leicht verbeugten.

„Es freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen", sprach Eanur nach der Begrüßung und wünschte auch Barahir einen Guten Morgen. Für weitere Formalitäten blieb jedoch keine Zeit mehr, da der König sofort auf den Grund des Treffens zu sprechen kam. Und so verbrachten sie den Tag in der Bibliothek.

Anfangs unterhielt man sich nur über Gondor und die Zwischenfälle an den Grenzen zu Harad, doch später berichtete Dior auch von de Zwischenfällen im Reich seines Vaters. Sie alle waren jedoch nicht besonders bedeutend.

Irgendwann zwischendurch brachten Laurinya und eine andere Dienstmagd etwas Obst und Gebäck. Als sie Eanur erkannte, schenkte sie ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, das er erfreut durch die Abwechslung erwiderte.

Als schließlich der Abend anbrach, beendeten sie ihre Sitzung und verließen gemeinsam die Bibliothek, um zum Abendessen zu gehen. Eanurs Gedanken wanderten nun wieder zu der unbekannten Elbe und insgeheim hoffte er, sie beim Abendessen anzutreffen.

Als sie den Speisesaal betraten, waren schon alle an dem langen Tisch versammelt und warteten nur noch auf den Fürsten, der das Abendmahl eröffnen würde. Zu Eanurs Enttäuschung konnte er die unbekannte Schönheit nicht entdecken.

Wenig später hatten sie alle angefangen zu essen. Gegenüber von Eanur saß Prinz Dior und auch er sah relativ erschöpft und müde aus, ebenso wie Eanur sich auch fühlte. Und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu der Elbe. Er fragte sich, wer sie wohl war und warum sie nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war, wenn sie doch zum Frühstück hier gewesen war.

„Ihr seht ziemlich müde aus", sprach ihn da plötzlich Prinz Dior an und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. In letzter Zeit passierte ihm das wirklich oft!

„Das bin ich auch", erwiderte er ihm, „nach der Reise hierher und dieser Besprechung fühle ich mich, als hätte ich tagelang nicht geschlafen."

„Auch an mir gehen solche Tage nicht spurlos vorbei, obwohl wir Elben sehr ausdauernd sind", er grinste sein Gegenüber an und fügte hinzu: „Was haltet ihr von einem morgendlichen Ausritt? So würden wir uns ein bisschen näher kennenlernen. In den kommenden Jahren werden wir uns bestimmt öfter sehen. Und das Frühstück könnten wir mitnehmen. So würdet ihr es auch nicht ein weiteres Mal verpassen."

Nun musste auch Eanur grinsen. So etwas hatte er von dem Elben nicht erwartet. „Ich komme gerne mit."

Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas, bevor sie alle die Tafel verließen. Scheinbar waren alle Anwesenden erschöpft. Eanur verabschiedete sich von Dior, der versprochen hatte, ihn am nächsten Morgen zu wecken, und begleitete dann Gilraen und Emeldir zu ihren Gemächern. Sein eigenes lag direkt neben Gilraens und war gemütlich eingerichtet. Im offenen Kamin brannte ein wärmendes Feuer und daneben standen zwei äußerst gemütliche Sessel.

Doch er setzte sich nicht in einen hinein, obwohl es sehr verlockend schien. Stattdessen legte er sich wie er war auf Bett, wo er auch schon wenige Minuten später in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Er wurde von einem leisen aber bestimmten Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Erst wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und weiter schlafen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er an diesem Morgen mit Dior ausreiten wollte.

Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Es war tatsächlich Dior, der ihn geweckt hatte.

„Guten Morgen! Habt Ihr gut geschlafen?", begrüßte ihn Dior mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, bis eben. Wollen wir nicht zum DU übergehen, wenn ich schon morgens so geweckt werde?", fragte nun Eanur, der sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Gerne! Ich werde unten auf dich warten. Wie schnell bist du? Soll ich dein Pferd auch schon satteln?", erwiderte Dior erfreut.

„Danke, ich sattel meinen Hengst gerne selber. Ich bin schneller unten als du denkst!", damit verabschiedeten sich beide und Eanur zog sich schnell um und wusch sich in dem Bad, das an seinem Zimmer lag.

Wenig später verließ er die Burg und ging hinüber zu den Ställen. Dior war gerade fertig und überrascht Eanur schon hier unten zu sehen.

„Du bist wirklich schnell gewesen!", rief er ihm entgegen.

„Stimmt", mehr konnte Eanur nicht antworten, da er schon im Stall verschwunden war, um Arinleo zu holen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien er mit dem Schimmel und beide saßen flink auf.

„Hast du das Frühstück mitgenommen?", fragte Eanur seinen neuen Freund, während sie durch das Burgtor ritten.

„Natürlich! Ich war schon etwas früher wach als du und habe aus der Küche etwas Obst und Gebäck geholt", während er dies sagte, konnte er sich ein weiteres Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er fand es einfach amüsant, dass ein Prinz so verschlafen sein konnte.

„Gut. Aber ich wette mit dir, dass ich Morgen früh vor dir aufstehe und an deiner Tür stehe und klopfe, um dich zu wecken!"

„Das glaub ich nicht! Ich stehe nämlich immer sehr früh auf. Außerdem ist heute Nachmittag doch die Taufe und am Abend das Fest. Danach wirst du wahrscheinlich wieder hundemüde sein."

„Und du etwa nicht? Aber bitte, um was wetten wir?"

„Ich hab da schon eine Idee, aber ich müsste das erst noch absprechen. Aber trotzdem gilt die Wette! Ich sag dir heute Nachmittag bei der Taufe Bescheid."

„Okay!"

Sie ritten gerade durch ein kleines Wäldchen, das etwas östlich der Burg lag. Als sie eine Lichtung erreichten, entschieden sie sich, hier ihr kleines Picknick zu machen. Während sie aßen, ließen sie die Pferde in der Nähe grasen.

„Dein Hengst ist echt wundervoll! Er erinnert mich irgendwie an ein anderes Pferd. Wie heißt er?", durchbrach Dior plötzlich die Stille.

„Er heißt Arinleo und wahrscheinlich erinnert er dich an die Pferde deines Vaters", erwiderte Eanur zwischen zwei Bissen von seinem Apfel.

„Das heißt übersetzt _Morgenschatten._ Aber es stimmt, mein Vater hat eine Stute, die ihm sehr ähnlich sieht. Hast du ihn aus Eryn Galen?"

„Ja, mein Vater schenkte ihn vor einiger Zeit, als er von einer seiner Reisen zu deinem Vater zurückkam. Damals war Leo noch ein Fohlen. Aber dein Pferd scheint auch nicht von schlechten Eltern zu kommen?"

„Das stimmt. Er stammt von den besten Pferden meines Landes ab. Sein Name ist Toron. Er ist das schnellste Pferd in unserem Reich!"

„Und mein Hengst ist der schnellste in Gondor! Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Rennen zurück zur Burg?"

„Gerne, sobald wir den Wald verlassen haben, beginnt es. Lass uns aufbrechen!"

Sie sammelten schnell ihre Sachen auf und stiegen wieder auf ihre Pferde. Sobald die Prinzen den Waldrand erreicht hatten, trieben sie ihre Pferde an und beide ritten wie der Wind über die Ebene zu Füßen der Burg. Anfangs schien es, als wäre der Wallach von Dior schneller, doch Eanur hatte beschlossen Leo zurückzuhalten, um ihn auf den letzten Metern noch ein wenig antreiben zu können. Dior hatte seine Taktik jedoch nicht bemerkt und fühlte sich schon als Sieger, daher ließ er Toron einfach laufen ohne ihn zu noch weiteren Höchstleistungen anzutreiben. Doch als plötzlich sein Gegner an ihm vorbei raste, war es zu spät. Als sie durch das Burgtor ritten, gewann Eanur mit einer ganzen Pferdelänge Vorsprung. Sein Plan war also aufgegangen.

Vor den Stallungen kamen sie schließlich zum stehen. Eanur lächelte erfolgreich, doch Dior sagte: „Du hast vielleicht dieses Rennen gewonnen, aber sie Wette gewinnst du nicht! Aber ich muss dir schon lassen, du hast einen echt schnellen Hengst."

Sie saßen ab und führten ihre Pferde in den Stall. Dort putzten sie sie ausführlich und beide erhielten von ihren Reitern eine extragroße Portion Hafer. Nachdem sie sich noch weiter freundschaftlich geneckt hatten, verließen sie den Stall und wollten zusammen in die Burg gehen. Doch plötzlich hörten sie Hufgetrappel und auf den Innenhof der Burg ritt eine ganze Schar von Reitern.

Eanur konnte verschiedene Fürsten des Reiches erkennen, unter ihnen auch Petron, der Fürst von Anfalas, oder Malem aus dem Tal des Ringló. Außerdem waren die Fürsten von Dol Amroth, Lossarnach, vom Morthond und den Pennith Gelin anwesend. Doch am meisten überraschte Eanur der hintere Teil des Zuges. Dort konnte er nämlich König Éogard von Rohan und seine Frau erkennen. Als er sich noch weiter umsah entdeckte er auch die Person, die hier als einzige noch fehlte ... Elatan, sein kleiner Bruder.

Er saß auf einer schwarzen Stute und trug eine Rüstung der Rohirrim. Er war für sein Alter wirklich noch klein, war er doch immerhin schon 12 Jahre alt. Plötzlich erblicke auch er seinen Bruder und winkte ihm wild zu.

„Du bist ziemlich überrascht, stimmts?", fragte er seinen Bruder als er mit seiner Stute neben im angekommen war, „ als die Einladung ankam, hat der König beschlossen mich als einen Reiter seiner Leibgarde mitzunehmen, damit ich nicht als einziger der königlichen Familie von Gondor fehle."

„Das ist wirklich eine Überraschung! Aber warte ... Elatan, darf ich dir meinen neuen Freund Dior vorstellen? Dior das ist mein kleiner Bruder Elatan", stellte Eanur beide vor, um nicht unhöflich zu sein.

„Guten Tag, Prinz Elatan", sprach Dior den erstaunten Prinzen an und flüsterte dann zu Eanur: „Ich verschwinde lieber bevor mich noch mehr unbekannte Leute kennenlernen wollen. Bis nachher."

„Das war ja ein richtiger Elb!", staunte Elatan, als Dior um die Ecke verschwunden war.

„Ja. Und nicht nur das, er ist sogar der Kronprinz von Eryn Galen!"

Nun war Elatan sprachlos und Eanur betrachtete zufrieden das kindliche Gesicht von seinem Bruder. Genau das wollte er erreichen. Sein Bruder, der sonst wie ein Wasserfall reden konnte, bekam vor Erstaunen kein Wort mehr heraus.

„Bis nachher, kleiner Bruder!", verabschiedete Eanur sich von ihm. Auch er hatte keine Lust, die ganzen Adeligen zu begrüßen und mit ihnen sinnlose Gespräche zu führen. Sein Bruder konnte noch immer nichts sagen, doch er wurde auch schon vom König von Rohan gerufen. Und so verließ der Kronprinz ohne großes Aufsehen die Schar und verschwand in der Burg.

Dior eilte durch die Gänge der Burg. Er hatte ein Ziel ... das Gemach seiner Schwester. Er musste dringend etwas mit ihr besprechen. Als er vor ihrer Tür stand, klopfte er vorsichtig an mit der Sicherheit, dass sie es gehört hatte. Eine zierliche Elbe in einem tief blauen Kleid öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Ach du bist es mein Bruder. Komm doch rein und setz dich zu mir an den Kamin. Ich habe gerade gelesen", lächelte sie ihn an.

Dior trat in ihr Gemach und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der an dem offenen Balkon stand. Von hier hatte man eine wunderbare Sicht über das Land. Er konnte in der Ferne sogar den Anduin schimmern sehen.

„Schwesterchen, ich habe eine Frage an dich", begann er.

„Ja?"

Er wusste nicht wie er es ihr sagen sollte: „Ich habe heute Morgen eine kleine Wette abgeschlossen und ... naja ... wir wussten nicht um was wir wetten sollten ... ich hab nur so eine Idee, ob du mir nicht helfen könntest ..."

Die Elbe sah ihn zuerst verwirrt und dann entsetzt an. „Mit wem hast du die Wette abgeschlossen und um was handelt sie?"

„Mit dem Kronprinzen von Gondor. Er braucht sehr viel Schlaf, doch er wollte mit mir wetten, dass er Morgen früh als erster aufsteht und mich aufweckt."

Nun war sie etwas erleichterter. „Das ist ja fast unmöglich. Du bist schon immer der erste gewesen, der morgens aufwachte. Aber welche Idee hast du denn?"

„Er hat auch eine Schwester, besser gesagt zwei, und ich dachte, dass der Gewinn der Wette ein kleiner Kuss wäre von der Schwester des Verlierers."

„Ach, wenn's weiter nichts ist ... ich dachte schon an schlimmere Sachen. Du erhoffst dir also nur einen Kuss von der Prinzessin von Gondor?" Nun war sie es, die ihren Bruder in Verlegenheit brachte.

„Naja, ich hab nur noch ein Problem ... sie weiß noch nichts davon. Könntest du sie nicht vielleicht ansprechen und ihr von der Wette ihres Bruders erzählen?", das war ihm nun wirklich peinlich ...

„Mach ich, aber nur weil du rote Ohren hast! Ich treffe mich sowieso nachher mit Gilraen und dann werde ich sie fragen. Oder wolltest du lieber einen Kuss von Emeldir?"

„Nein!", platzte die Antwort aus ihm heraus. Etwas zu schnell, so dass seine Schwester zu Lachen begann und seine Ohren noch roter wurden, „bis dann." Er verabschiedete sich hastig und verließ das Zimmer, um in sein eigenes Gemach zu gehen. Dort ruhte er sich noch ein wenig aus und gewann seine elbische, kühle Fassung zurück.

Auch Eanur ging in seine Kammer und machte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem. Er wollte noch ein wenig schlafen, damit er die Wette am morgigen Tag nicht verlieren würde.

Als er wieder erwachte, stellte er mit entsetzen fest, das die Taufe in einer halben Stunde beginnen sollte. Er machte sich schnell frisch und zog sich um, bevor er durch die Gänge zum großen Festsaal eilte. Im Festsaal angekommen setzte er sich neben seine Mutter, die ihn verwundert und leicht verärgert anblickte: „Wieso kommst du erst jetzt?"

„Ich habe die Zeit vergessen und bin eingenickt. Es tut mir Leid!", antwortete er.

„Auch egal, wenigstens bist du noch pünktlich gekommen", damit wandte sie sich wieder den Geschehnissen vorne zu. Die Taufe hatte soeben angefangen.

Nachdem Barahir ein paar Worte gesagt und sich für die zahlreichen Geschenke bedankt hatte, trat Morwen mit ihrem Sohn Hirgon auf dem Arm herein. Traditionell wurde das Neugeborene nun gesegnet und es erhielt offiziell seinen Namen. Zum Schluss der Zeremonie klatschten alle Beifall und man wünschte den Eltern alles Gute und Gesundheit für ihr Kind.

Als sich alle erhoben, entdeckte Eanur plötzlich die schöne Elbe vom Vortag. Sie stand umringt von Elben, die ebenfalls blondes Haar hatten, im gegenüberliegenden Teil des Saales. Er wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, doch es war nahezu unmöglich. Die Menschen im Saal waren wie eine Mauer, durch die man nicht hindurch kam. Und ebenso schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war verschwand sie auch wieder.

Enttäuscht drehte sich der Prinz um, blickte aber sofort in das Gesicht von Dior. „Ausgeschlafen, Prinz?", sagte er mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „ich habe nun die Bestätigung für den Wetteinsatz. Die Schwester des Verlierers muss dem Gewinner einen Kuss geben."

„Du hast eine Schwester?", fragte Eanur erstaunt.

„Ja, sie lebt mit mir zusammen in Ithilien."

„Und welche meiner Schwestern wird dir einen Kuss geben, wenn ich die Wette verliere?"

„Ich!", antwortete Gilraen anstatt Dior. Sie hatte die Beiden entdeckt und hatte einen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen.

„Du?", Eanur war erstaunt. Er hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass Gilraen bei so einer Sache mitmachen würde.

Während sie sich weiter unterhielten, verließen sie den Festsaal. Bis zum Fest am Abend war es nicht mehr lange und im Festsaal musste noch einiges umgebaut werden. Nach und nach trennten sie sich, denn sie wollten sich noch etwas frisch machen.


	4. Das Fest, die Wette und der Kuss

Kapitel 4 – Das Fest, die Wette und der Kuss

Nachdem Eanur auf seinem Zimmer war, überlegte er wie er die Wette gewinnen konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass er am kommenden Morgen sehr müde sein würde und dass der Elb trotz des langen Festes wahrscheinlich ein Frühaufsteher sein wird. Während er so nachdachte, machte er sich frisch und verließ das Zimmer Augenblicke später wieder. Er wollte nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen und seine Eltern entzürnen.

Im Saal standen schon viele Leute zwischen den Tischen. Sie suchten ihre Plätze oder unterhielten sich mit anderen Gästen. Alle trugen elegante Roben und lange, wunderschöne Kleider.

Das Fürstenpaar stand in der Mitte des Saales und beobachtete alles genau. Viele ihrer Gäste kannten sich untereinander sehr gut und schienen sich gut zu amüsieren. Man hatte aber beschlossen, die Ehrengäste der Taufe und dieses Festes in Gruppen einzulassen und ihnen somit den gebürtigen Respekt zu erweisen.

Es waren drei Gruppen und als erstes sollte der König Gondors mit seiner Familie eintreten. Barahir wartete nur noch auf das Signal seines Dieners, das ihm zeigen sollte, dass alle versammelt waren.

Kurz darauf sah er es auch und er ließ die Trompeten erklingen. Als alle verstummten sagte er mit einer klaren Stimme: „Ich danke Euch, dass ihr zur Feier des Tages so zahlreich erschienen seid. Ich hoffe Euch hat die Taufe am Nachmittag gefallen und das sich nun langsam der Hunger bemerkbar macht. Doch bevor wir gemeinsam speisen wollen, möchte ich noch meine Ehrengäste begrüßen."

Inzwischen hatten Diener dafür gesorgt, dass ein Gang von der Tür zum Fürstenpaar führte, so dass jeder die Ehrengäste sehen und empfangen konnte.

„Als erstes heiße ich König Eldarion von Gondor mit seiner wunderbaren Gemahlin Elanor Lalaith herzlich willkommen. Es freut mich sehr, dass auch ihre Kinder heute bei uns sein können. Herzlich willkommen auch Prinz Eanur, Prinzessin Emeldir, Prinzessin Gilraen und Prinz Elatan."

Während er dies sagte, wurden die großen Türen des Saales geöffnet und die Königsfamilie betrat unter donnerndem Applaus den Festsaal.

Sie stellten sich neben das Fürstenpaar und Barahir kündigte das Königspaar von Rohan an. Auch sie beiden betraten den Raum unter lautem Applaus und stellten sich auf die andere Seite des Fürstenpaares, um auch die letzten Ehrengäste zu begrüßen.

Als nun wieder Ruhe unter die Gäste kehrte, verkündete der Fürst die Letzten Ehrengäste: „Ganz besonders freue ich mich über die Anwesenheit meiner letzten Gäste. Sie stammen eigentlich aus einem Wald, der nördlich von Ithilien liegt. Doch seit einiger Zeit kümmern sie sich um die Wälder meines Landes. Darum möchte ich nun den Kronprinzen von Eryn Galen und seiner Schwester begrüßen. Herzlich willkommen Prinz Dior und Prinzessin Dúlindiёll."

Doch dieses Mal blieben die Gäste ruhig und beobachteten die Adligen vorsichtig. Viele von ihnen schienen noch nie zuvor Elben gesehen zu haben oder sie waren ihnen nur selten begegnet. Nur vereinzelt applaudierten ein paar Anwesende, doch der Rest blieb ruhig.

Als Eanur am Festsaal ankam, standen vor den Türen schon seine Eltern. Sie winkten ihn zu sich.

„Wir sollen hier warten, bis wir eingelassen werden. Barahir und Morwen haben beschlossen ihre Ehrengäste vor allen anderen bekannt zu machen", erklärte ihm seine Mutter Lalaith und gemeinsam warteten sie vor den Türen auf ihr Zeichen.

Plötzlich entdeckte Eanur Dior, der im hinteren Teil des Flures vor der Stand. Er unterhielt sich mit einer Frau oder Elbe, was genau konnte Eanur nicht sagen, aber irgendwie kam ihm diese Frau bekannt vor. Doch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, wurden Seine Familie und er aufgefordert, den Saal zu betreten.

Nachdem sie sich neben Barahir und Morwen gestellt hatten, beobachtete der Kronprinz die Tür. Er hatte eine Vermutung wer die schöne Dame auf dem Flur war, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Er bemerkte kaum, dass König Éogard mit seiner Gemahlin den Saal betrat. Doch als sich die Türen das nächste Mal öffneten, fielen ihm fast die Augen aus.

Da kam sie. Sie ging neben Dior, doch wie sie hieß hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, das an manchen Stellen sogar schwarz zu sein schien. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren hochgesteckt, nur ein paar Strähnen hingen frei herunter. Sie schwebte regelrecht durch den Saal und hielt ihren Blick auf den Fürsten gerichtet.

Sie schien nervös zu sein, auch wenn man es ihr nicht gleich ansah.

Als sie endlich angekommen war, bat der Fürst seine Gäste Platz zu nehmen. Die Ehrengäste saßen zusammen mit dem Fürstenpaar an einem runden Tisch. Eanur saß zwischen Dior und Gilraen, doch ihn interessierte vielmehr die Person, die neben Dior saß. Er versuchte sie nicht anzustarren, beobachtete sie aber aus dem Augenwinkel. Dior bemerkte dies und musste innerlich schmunzeln.

„Darf ich dir meine Schwester Dúlindiёll vorstellen?" sprach er ihn plötzlich an, „Dúlin, dass ist mein neuer Freund Eanur."

Beide blickten erstaunt auf, denn auch Dúlindiёll hatte sich angestrengt auf ihren Teller gestarrt.

Sie lächelten sich an und Eanur fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder: „Schön, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Bei unserem letzten Treffen hatte ich es leider versäumt, Euch nach Eurem Namen zu fragen." Nun war es Dior, der staunen musste. Doch ehe er fragen konnte stand Barahir auf und der Saal verstummte ein weiteres Mal.

„Nun wollen wir aber zum Festessen kommen", begann er seine Rede. „ Eigentlich ist dies ein Fest zu Ehren meiner Kinder und besonders zu Ehren von Hirgon. Doch meine Kinder liegen bereits in ihren Betten und können an diesem wundervollen Fest nicht teilhaben.

Darum bitte ich alle hier Anwesenden auf das Wohl meiner Kinder anzustoßen, auf das sie es auch in ihren Zimmern hören können."

Damit beendete er seine Rede und alle im Saal hoben ihre Gläser und riefen: „Auf das Fürstenpaar und seine Kinder!" Barahir wünschte seinen Gästen einen Guten Appetit, bevor sich alle an dem Essen bedienten.

Während sie aßen, erklärten Eanur und Dúlindiёll die Geschichte von ihrer Begegnung. Schließlich unterhielten sie sich über Gott und die Welt und der Kronprinz beobachtete die Prinzessin vorsichtig, wie sie sich plötzlich auf elbisch mit ihrem Bruder unterhielt.

Als Dior jedoch seinen Blick bemerkte, entschuldigte er sich schnell bei Eanur.

„Entschuldigung, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass ihr kein elbisch versteht. Es ist unhöflich, in Gesellschaft in einer fremden Sprache zu sprechen."

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Ich finde elbisch ist eine wunderbare Sprache. Ich selbst würde sie gerne lernen, wenn ich nur genug Zeit dafür hätte", entgegnete Eanur mit einem Hauch von Wehmut in der Stimme.

Als das Essen vorbei war, begaben sich einige Gäste auf die Terrasse und die Tische wurden aus der Mitte des Saales an den Rand gestellt. So entstand Platz für die Gäste zum Tanzen. Das Fürstenpaar eröffnete den ersten Tanz und nach wenigen Sekunden kamen auch die anderen Königs und Fürstenpaare hinzu.

Eanur stand mit seiner Schwester Gilraen an der Balkontür und unterhielt sich mit ihr.

„Wo ist eigentlich Emeldir hingegangen?" fragte er plötzlich, als ihm auffiel, dass er sie schon länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Sie hat den Festsaal schon nach dem ersten Tanz verlassen. Sie ist zusammen mit Fürst Malem auf den Balkon gegangen. Er kommt aus dem Ringló-Tal und sie schienen sich gut zu amüsieren", antwortete Gilraen und ein entzücktes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie konnte ihre Zwillingsschwester nur zu gut verstehen, „wie willst du eigentlich die Wette morgen gewinnen?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht … aber ich muss diese Wette auf jeden Fall gewinnen. Wahrscheinlich wird Dior morgen früh trotzdem früh aufstehen. Hast du eine Idee, wie ich vor ihm wach sein könnte?"

„Nein, leider nicht…", antwortete sie ihm, doch selbst wenn sie eine Idee gehabt hätte, hätte sie sie ihm nicht verraten. Denn insgeheim hoffte sie, dass er die Wette verlieren würde, damit sie den Elbenprinzen küssen durfte.

„Schade. Aber dahinten kommen die Geschwister, über die wir beide gerade nachdenken...". Daher beendeten sie ihre Unterhaltung und warteten, bis ihre Freunde bei ihnen ankamen.

Sie amüsierten sich köstlich miteinander und lachten viel. Man sprach über ihr Leben oder lustige Geschichten, die man irgendwann einmal gehört hatte.

Eanur fiel auf, dass Dior seiner Schwester Gilraen immer wieder interessierte Blicke zu warf, die sie oftmals erwiderte.

„Darf ich dich um einen Tanz bitten?", fragte er plötzlich die Prinzessin von Gondor, die ihn überrascht anblickte. Sie hackte sich jedoch kurz darauf bei dem Elben ein und beiden gingen auf die Tanzfläche.

Zwischen den beiden verbliebenen Königskindern trat eine betretene Stille ein. Eanur überlegte angestrengt, was er zu Dúlindiёll sagen könnte, doch plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt einfallslos, aber möchtest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte er schüchtern.

„Gerne", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er führte sie zur Tanzfläche und ehe er sich versah, stand er Arm in Arm mit ihr auf der Tanzfläche und sie begannen sich langsam zu den Klängen der Musik zu bewegen.

Beide genossen die Stille und Eanur wusste plötzlich, dass er die Wette gewinnen musste.

Der Tanz war schnell vorüber (vielleicht auch etwas zu schnell) und die Paare trafen sich wieder an der Balkontür. Gemeinsam beschlossen sie in den Park zu gehen.

Dior und Eanur spaßten die ganze Zeit über miteinander, während die Damen der Gruppe sich leise unterhielten. Die Prinzen hatten schon ein wenig Wein getrunken und plötzlich meinten sie, die Frauen durch ein Trinkspiel beeindrucken zu müssen.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als sie aufgaben. Die beiden Männer waren schon stark angetrunken und Gilraen und Dúlindiёll beschlossen ihre Brüder in ihre Zimmer zu bringen, bevor sie noch unangenehm auffallen würden.

So verließen die vier den Festsaal und kurz darauf trennten sie sich, da die Gemächer der Prinzen in verschiedenen Teilen der Burg lagen.

Gilraen hatte es nicht sonderlich schwer, ihren Bruder zu seinem Gemach zu bringen. Eigenartigerweise schien er doch noch relativ klar im Kopf zu sein. Doch sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Als sie vor seiner Zimmertür ankamen, verabschiedeten sie sich und Eanur betrat allein das Zimmer.

Ihm ging es im Gegensatz zu Dior wahrscheinlich wirklich relativ gut. Sein Plan schien tatsächlich aufzugehen. Er hatte zwar ebensoviel getrunken wie der Elb, aber Eanur hatte im zuvor ein Kraut eingenommen, das den Rausch verhinderte.

Während des Trinkspiels hatte er versucht, Dior herauszufordern, indem er so tat, als wäre er betrunken. Es musste ein herrlicher Anblick gewesen sein...

Zwei Prinzen, die eine Flasche Wein nach der anderen leerten und am Ende dabei lauthals sangen. Zum Glück hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihre Schwestern eingegriffen und sie zu ihren Zimmern gebracht.

So konnte sich Eanur beruhigt ins Bett legen und von dem Ausgang der Wette träumen.

Eanur wachte an diesem Morgen wieder von einem zarten Klopfen an der Tür auf. Nervös sprang er aus dem Bett und warf sich schnell einen Umhang über, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Doch die Person vor der Tür war nicht Dior, sondern Laurinya. Er hatte sie am Abend zuvor gebeten, ihn früh zu wecken. So war er sich sicher, dass er an diesem Morgen vor Dior wach sein würde.

„Guten Morgen, Euer Hoheit!"

„Guten Morgen, Laurinya! Vielen, vielen Dank für den Weckdienst. Ich hoffe es machte dir keine Umstände?", begrüßte er sie.

„Natürlich nicht, Euer Hoheit. Ich würde es jeden Morgen wieder tun, wenn es Euch eine Freude bereitet", erwiderte das Dienstmädchen schüchtern und hielt ihren Blick gesenkt. Auch wenn er sich einen Umhang übergeworfen hatte, konnte man doch relativ viel Haut des Prinzen erkennen.

„Das braucht ihr nicht. Aber wenn ich dir einen Gefallen tun kann, dann sag es mir bitte, ja? Du hast mir nämlich heute sehr geholfen."

„Ich werde es Euch mitteilen. Aber nun entschuldigt mich ... Ich muss wieder an meine Arbeit in der Küche gehen", damit verabschiedete sie sich und ging den Gang hinunter zur Küche.

Eanur zog sich im innern seines Gemaches schnell etwas Normales an und lief wenig später zu Diors Zimmer. Dieser schien noch seelenruhig zu schlafen, da Eanur keinen Laut aus dessen Zimmer vernehmen konnte. Behutsam klopfte er an die Tür, doch noch immer drang kein Geräusch aus dem Zimmer des Elben. Also drehte Eanur vorsichtig den Knauf der Tür und betrat leise das Zimmer.

Es sah fast genauso aus wie sein eigenes, nur die Farbe der Einrichtungen war grün.

Er trat vorsichtig an das Bett heran, in dem Dior noch friedlich schlief.

Eldarion hatte ihm einst erzählt, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen würden, doch er konnte es sich nicht richtig vorstellen. Jetzt sah er jedoch, dass Dior mit offenen Augen an die Decke starrte. Er schien dabei jedoch nichts zu sehen, da ein abwesender Ausdruck in seinen Augen lag.

Eanur trat ganz nah an den Elben heran und überlegte, wie er ihn am Besten wecken könnte. Er entschloss sich, den Elben nicht zu ärgern, sondern ihn mit einem leichten Rütteln an der Schulter aus seinen Träumen zu holen.

Dior wurde schnell wach und als er in die Augen des Prinzen blickte, sprang er aus dem Bett. Doch genau so schnell wie er aus dem Bett gesprungen war, saß er auch wieder auf ihm und stöhnte auf. Scheinbar hatte er einen ordentlichen Kater vom letzten Abend.

„Guten Morgen, du Langschläfer!", Eanur fand das Bild, dass Dior abgab, nur zu lustig.

„Musst du denn so laut sein!", fuhr Dior ihn jetzt an. Er musste wirklich Kopfschmerzen haben.

‚Wie viel mussten sie dann gestern Abend getrunken haben, wenn es einem Elben am nächsten Morgen so geht?', überlegte Eanur.

„Geht es dir denn etwa gut?", fragte plötzlich sein Gegenüber, dass sich immer noch schmerzvoll den Kopf hielt.

„Ja, mir geht's wirklich gut. Du hast wohl gestern Abend etwas zu tief in s Glas geguckt, oder! Aber ist jetzt ja auch egal ... Ich habe unsere kleine Wette gewonnen."

„Dann muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben."

„Warte hier. Ich werde dir einen kleinen Tee gegen deine Kopfschmerzen kochen. Dann geht es dir bestimmt auch bald wieder besser. Bis gleich!"

Eanur lief schnell den Gang zum Park hinunter. Dort befand sich ein Kräuterbeet, in dem heilende Kräuter wuchsen. Schnell hatte er die gesuchten Kräuter gefunden und er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Währenddessen dachte er an die Zeit, in der in Minas Tirith von seinem Vater Unterricht bekam. Er hatte seinem Sohn die Namen und Wirkungen jedes Krautes erklärt und Eanur musste sie alle auswendig lernen. Heute wusste er, dass es wirklich hilfreich war.

Er klopfte wieder an die Küchentür, wie schon vor ein paar Tagen, doch diesmal öffnete ihm die Küchenchefin. Sie verbeugte sich kurz und Eanur trug ihr sein Anliegen vor. Sie ließ ihn ein und sie gingen zu einem Herd mit einem Topf kochendem Wasser. Die Küchenchefin redete nicht viel. Sie füllte ihm etwas kochendes Wasser in eine Kanne und Eanur bereitete den Tee vor.

Wenig später verließ er die Küche wieder mit einem Tablett. Mehrmals hatte ihm die Küchenchefin angeboten, dass eines der Dienstmädchen ihm das Tablett auf sein Zimmer brachte, doch Eanur hatte dankend abgelehnt.

Als er wieder in Dior Zimmer trat, war dieser schon angezogen und in einem der Sessel. Eanur reichte ihm eine Tasse des Tees und setzte sich dem Elben gegenüber.

„Danke. Ich weiß gar nicht wann es mir das letzte Mal so schlecht ging", sprach Dior zwischen zwei Schlücken aus seiner Tasse.

„Das macht doch nichts. Wir sind doch Freunde und Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig. Ich werde dich aber trotzdem jetzt alleine lassen. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Frühstück."

„Bis nachher."

Eanur ging nicht zurück in sein Zimmer, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu den Stallungen. Er wollte seinen Hengst mal wieder richtig verwöhnen und ihn ausgiebig putzen.

Pünktlich zum Frühstück betrat Eanur den Speisesaal. Es waren noch nicht viele Gäste, denn das Fest ging bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und viele schliefen noch.

Doch Dior saß bereits an dem Tisch neben seiner Schwester Gilraen. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und dem Elbenprinzen schien es tatsächlich wieder besser zu gehen.

Eanur setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Neben ihm saß nur noch seine zweite Schwester Emeldir, die noch ziemlich verschlafen auf ihren Teller blickte. Außer ihnen vier, war der Raum leer.

Eanur unterhielt sich kurz mit Emeldir und begann mit dem Frühstück. Doch plötzlich schaute ihn Gilraen direkt an. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, der immer wieder zwischen ihm und Dior hin und her huschte.

„Jetzt sagt schon, wer war heute Morgen als erster wach!", brach dann endlich aus ihr heraus und auch Dior schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Tja, leider ich, liebe Schwester", antwortete Eanur und konnte einen leichten Blick der Enttäuschung nicht gänzlich verbergen. Innerlich hatte sie gehofft, dem Elben einen Kuss geben zu können.

Doch ehe sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, ging die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf und statt der Dienstmädchen, die bisher immer ein und ausgegangen waren, trat Dúlindiёll in den Saal. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Bruder und begrüßte alle mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!".

„Guten Morgen, Schwesterchen!", antwortete ihr Dior und grinste sie an.

„Dir scheint es ja richtig gut zu gehen, trotz des gestrigen Abends..."

„Ja, aber dafür ist eher mein kräuterkundiger Freund verantwortlich. Er hat mit heute morgen einen Tee gebraut und der hat Wunder gewirkt."

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass du die Wette gewonnen hast?", Dúlindiёll sprach Eanur nun direkt an.

„Ja", mehr bracht Eanur in diesem Augenblick nicht heraus, da er sah wie sich die Prinzessin erhob uns um den Tisch herum auf ihn zutrat.

Auch er stand auf, bedacht darauf, nicht zu hektisch zu sein. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich bestimmt schon verdoppelt, als sie schließlich vor ihm stand.

„Dann will ich die Wette mal einlösen", hauchte sie Eanur zu, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war nur ein leichter Kuss, doch bei Eanur reichte er aus, um sein Blut noch mehr in Wallungen zu bringen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, setzte sich Eanur auf seinen Platz zurück und Dúlindiёll ging um den Tisch zurück zu ihrem Stuhl. Nur ein aufmerksamer Beobachter konnte die leicht geröteten Wangen der beiden Königskinder erkennen.

Während der Saal sich weiter füllte und sich alle angeregt unterhielten, aßen Eanur und Dúlindiёll schweigend ihre Mahlzeit. Zwischendurch warfen sie sich immer wieder kurze Blicke zu und lächelten sich vorsichtig zu.

Als sie Das Frühstück beendet hatten, beschlossen die Prinzen erneut zusammen auszureiten, während ihre Schwestern sich zusammen in den Burggarten setzen wollten.

Eanur musste noch immer an den Kuss denken, als er auf sein Zimmer ging, um sich Reitsachen anzuziehen. Außerdem spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln im Magen, dass er noch nicht so recht einordnen konnte.

Doch schließlich raffte er sich auf, lief hinunter zum Stall und verdrängte die Gedanken an den Morgen, der nicht hätte besser sein können.


End file.
